


Flu Season

by Zoltan3223



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Common Cold, F/M, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoltan3223/pseuds/Zoltan3223
Summary: Dan has a cold, and Noah isn't around to make him feel better. Or is he?
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Kudos: 4





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head today, so I had to write it! 
> 
> Clarity: 
> 
> work of fiction. I don't know Dan, Emily, or Noah in reality.

Dan tossed and turned under the covers. Try as he might, he couldn't sleep. His nose was blocked, his throat was scratchy, and he had a massive headache. To make matters even worse, Noah was away filming a movie, so he was all alone in the house with no one to take care of him or provide comfort except for Redmond. 

It was the middle of winter, and snow was coming down in buckets outside his window. He hated the cold weather, preferring summer, where he could wear shorts and t-shirts all the time. He didn't enjoy having to wear layers of shirts and sweaters to keep the chill away from his body, but somehow the chilly air penetrated through the layers, causing him to get sick. 

"Boof?" Redmond questioned, padding into the dark room. 

"Not now, Red. It's not even time for your walk yet," Dan whispered, his voice paining his throat. 

Redmond snorted and curled up on the carpet beside the bed, letting out a tiny whine in protest. Dan sat up and blew his nose as best as he could, discarding the tissue in the wastebasket conveniently placed a few inches away, before propping up his pillows and closing his eyes. 

A few minutes later, his alarm on his phone rang, causing him to let out a collection of filthy words he knew Noah would be ashamed of hearing if he was in the room. Sitting up, he flung his phone halfway across the room to stop the ringing, but groaned when he realized he had to get out of bed to retrieve it. 

"Fucking hell. Stupid phone. Goddamn alarm," he muttered, under his breath as he pulled himself away from the comfort of the covers. 

Once making sure his phone didn't have any lasting damage from the impact against the wall, he decided that since he was up he would have a shower. Normally he'd shower with the light on, but considering the time and the fact he didn't want to look in the mirror at his reflection, he chose to shower in the dark. 

Lighting a few candles while waiting for the water to heat up, he undressed, shivering in the frigid dampness of the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, he let out a sigh as the hot water worked wonders on his aching muscles. He stood there for ages until he figured it was time to wash his hair. His nose, now cleared from the steam, provided an opportunity for him to breathe in and out, however in doing so, he sneezed, snot splattering the tile in front of him. 

"Ugh. Gross," he muttered, rolling his eyes. 

"Dan? Are you in there?" a voice questioned outside the door. 

It was Emily. How she was able to get into his house without a key was a mystery, but then he remembered that Noah had duplicates of the key made in case of emergencies or if she just wanted to drop by, which happened often.

"One second!" he yelled, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel. 

"Let me in!" she responded, pounding her fists on the door. 

Dan had no time to react when he opened the door, because the next thing he knew, he was being pushed against the wall, wrapped up in a deep kiss. When the kiss broke a few minutes later, he looked at Emily, not knowing what to say or do next. 

"You do realize I have a cold, right?" he asked, switching on the light and blowing out the candles, recoiling as he looked in the mirror.

"Yes. I know. That's why I'm here to take care of you while Noah is away. How are you feeling?" she questioned, running a hand along his chest, silently marveling at the musculature beneath. 

"To be honest, I don't feel that great. I woke up feeling like I was hit by a truck. I have a massive headache and sore throat, and I'd hate for you to catch whatever viral monstrosity it is that I have. To make matters even worse, I still have to let Redmond out, and there's no way I'm stepping foot outside," he responded, trying his best to pull himself together. 

"I've already let Red out. He's back inside now, sound asleep. You should be in bed as well, not wandering around naked," she said. 

"Well if you must know, I did have a towel on before you barged in on me. Besides, you've seen me nude many times," he quipped. 

"I know, and the sight is glorious," she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"What was that?" 

"N-nothing! I'll wait for you in your room. I have a surprise for you, and I think you're going to like it," she replied, stepping out of the bathroom. 

"You do know that you could shut the door! You're letting the steam out!" 

Of course, true to her form Emily snickered loudly as she ventured down the hall towards his room, looking forward to seeing his reaction to her surprise. 

"Does he know?" Noah questioned, lying on the bed. 

"He's sick with a cold that you gave him before you left! He will think it's an anomaly." 

Noah snickered. 

"Is it?" 

"We will just have to wait and see." 

\---

Dan's phone alarm rung yet again, causing him to roll out of bed, letting out another sneeze. He'd only been asleep for twenty minutes after shutting the alarm off, but woke up when he heard it ring again.Glancing around the room, he yelled out for Noah and Emily, but of course there was no response, except for the ticking of the clock in the hallway.

That's when he realized it was all a dream. To add insult to injury, he still had a headache and sore throat, both of which had worsened during his attempt at a nap. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? I hate being sick!" he yelled, rolling over and falling back asleep, punching the pillows beneath his head with his fists in the process.


End file.
